


Blowing Smoke

by missabigailhobbs



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Accidental Threesome, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missabigailhobbs/pseuds/missabigailhobbs
Summary: Buddy and Darling invite Baby over for dinner and "dessert".





	Blowing Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible I'm sorry. Beta'd by echomoon to be slightly less awful. OT3 funtimes.

Baby had been a bit hesitant to take Buddy and Darling up on their offer of dinner after a job well done, but eventually Darling had wheedled him into it, and here he was, on the penthouse floor of an expensive apartment building downtown. It was so different from what he came home to that it almost hurt. The floor tiles sparkled white, nearly blinding him even behind his sunglasses. Buddy opened the door and grinned at the boy, looking him up and down. 

“Thought you weren’t coming,” he said, gesturing into the apartment with a glass of whiskey. “Come in, come in. Darling ordered the best. She doesn’t cook much, obviously. Come on, do you want a drink?” he asked, going over to an extremely well appointed liquor cabinet. 

Baby shook his head. He wanted to keep a clear head. Buddy shrugged. “No problem. Just grab a soda and sit down.” Baby took off his shoes and got a Coke from the fridge, giving a weak smile at Darling who was doing a line of coke off the counter. 

“Well hey sugar!” she cooed, wiping her nose delicately and coming over to him. “We didn’t think you were coming,” she said, wrapping her arm around Buddy’s waist. “But just in case, we made something real special for dessert. My famous brownies,” she said, eyes sparkling as she looked up at her husband. “C’mon, let’s sit down and eat before the food gets cold.” 

They had ordered from a nice Italian place down the street, and there was a frankly absurd amount of pasta to go around. Dinner passed in quiet, music playing from expensive speakers in strategic spots throughout the apartment. 

“That was really delicious,” Baby piped up after a while, feeling awkward. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you, we don’t have dinner guests often. Would you like dessert?” Darling asked, petting Baby’s hair as she gathered up the plates and Buddy stood to top off their drinks. 

Baby nodded. “Yes. Um… thank you.” 

Buddy and Darling exchanged a quick glance over Baby’s head. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“Why don’t you go sit on the couch? More comfortable over there. We can watch a movie while we eat and then we’ll just relax, okay?” Darling said, smiling at him. 

Baby felt a strange twisting in his stomach but he nodded. The music from the speakers during dinner had dulled the ringing in his ears, but now he pulled his iPod from his jacket pocket and stuck in his headphones, setting it to shuffle. He didn’t care what it was, he just needed some noise. He sat on their black leather sofa and looked out the large picture window at the city swirling below. He’d always thought Atlanta looked beautiful at night, the intertwining highways filled with cars with blinking red and yellow lights. He was startled when Darling flopped down on the sofa next to him, smiling sweetly at him, and Buddy sat down on the other side, pinning him in. He swallowed, trying not to feel constricted. 

“Here you go, sweetheart,” Darling said, giving him a paper plate with a brownie on it. 

Baby mumbled his thanks and took a bite. It was really good, although there was a strange aftertaste. He glanced down at it. 

“Thanks,” he said. “S’good.” 

Darling and Buddy glanced at each other again and each took a brownie. 

Baby polished off his brownie and cleaned his fingers with a napkin Buddy produced, flipping through his iPod aimlessly. Nobody was saying anything; it was like they were waiting for him to do a trick or something. 

But then it hit him. 

His head spun, his limbs feeling heavy. “Oh… um, I don’t feel so good,” he said suddenly, trying to get up but he felt Buddy’s hand pressing him down into the sofa. 

“Relax, Baby,” Buddy murmured in his ear. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“What… was in that?” Had they drugged him? What was going on? He tried to move but he was so heavy… Darling was smiling at him, looking languid on the cushion next to him. She pulled a glass pipe from the drawer next to her, lit the bowl, and blew out a cloud of smoke. 

“Here, Baby. Try this. Just breathe in. It might burn a little, try not to cough okay?” she purred, putting the pipe to his lips. Baby didn’t know what to do, so when she put the flame to the bowl he breathed in. His lungs burned but he did his best not to splutter. He blew out a much smaller cloud with only a small cough, and Buddy laughed. There was a louder ringing in his ears, something his music couldn’t drown out. His heartbeat thudded and he blinked slowly. His earbuds fell out, but he only registered a vague concern. 

“Aww, Baby,” Buddy murmured, pulling the slumping boy to lean against him as he took the pipe from his wife, expertly taking a long drag. “Shh, just let yourself relax. This is good stuff, you’re gonna be feeling so good soon. It’s just weed, don’t worry. We’d never give you anything crazy, just a little something to help you unwind.” 

But Baby was very very worried. He didn’t even _drink _, he always had to be sharp. The wheelman had to be sharp, the most alert member of the team at all times. He couldn’t drive like this, he’d crash for sure. And yet the worry couldn’t process. He knew he _should _be concerned, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to actually feel the panic. His eyes fluttered and his muscles relaxed, leaning into Buddy’s solid chest.____

__

__

__“There you go,” Darling murmured, petting his leg. “You’re a good boy, you know that Baby?”_ _

__Buddy put the pipe to his lips and lit it for him again, and he breathed in._ _

__The three of them passed the pipe back and forth for… well, Baby wasn’t sure how long. Long enough for Darling to get up and change the music several times, but he felt so bleary that he was losing all track of time._ _

__“You should stay the night, Baby,” Buddy suggested at one point. “You shouldn’t drive like this.”_ _

__Baby agreed, but he couldn’t form the words. Darling said something and he laughed, not because it was actually funny but it just seemed like the right thing to do. Laughter felt easy, bubbling up on his tongue. They were all laughing then, and the lights outside the window smeared into a collage of colors._ _

__Baby felt hands on his body, but he couldn’t bring himself to wonder whose or why. A rough hand - must be Buddy’s - snaked down the front of his jeans and cupped his cock. To his surprise, he found that he was very hard. Did this stuff make him horny without him realizing it?_ _

__“That’s right, Baby. Just let go, feel good for me,” Buddy murmured in his ear, nipping his ear._ _

__It wasn’t long before they were all laying on the floor, half-dressed, covered in sweat and various bodily fluids. Baby’s jaw felt sore from where his mouth had been used. There was an aftertaste in his mouth, but he couldn’t process it over the warmth pervading his body, the acrid tang of the weed in the back of his throat. The couple was kissing over his head, and he reached up and touched their jaws, amazed at the shape of his fingers, the play of light on their skin._ _

__Darling pulled away to give Baby a smile. “You’re doing good, honey. Go to sleep, okay? You’ll feel all better in the morning.”_ _

__Baby climbed inelegantly up onto the sofa and somebody draped a blanket over him. His eyes felt so heavy when he felt two sets of lips kiss his forehead._ _

__“Goodnight, Baby,” Buddy murmured, and then they moved away. Baby let out a long sigh and let himself dissolve._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I live in trash at missabigailhobbs on tumblr. If you give me prompts I will probably write them, I'm officially obsessed. Don't drug your friends without their permission, kids.


End file.
